


An Education

by Pollydoodles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollydoodles/pseuds/Pollydoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following his triumphant rescue from Azzano, Steve Rogers & Peggy Carter have been quietly making time as a couple.</p><p>Bucky Barnes, in his role of loyal best friend, has been gritting his teeth and feigning sleep because that's what a good buddy does. Even if his friend is frankly terrible in the sack. </p><p>Right up until the one night Bucky can't stand to listen to it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Education

Steve Rogers had been fucking Peggy Carter every night for the past two weeks, ever since they’d somehow dragged their sorry asses back from Austria. Correction. Steve had been gently making love to an increasingly bored Carter, and Bucky was about ready to flip his lid. 

He’d been quietly pretending to be asleep on the other side of the tent, curled into himself and head tucked under the itchy-as-fuck woollen blankets they’d been issued, for the sake of Steve’s sensibilities. But now, fourteen days later, he was running on empty regards sleep, and if he was going to be kept up every night for the foreseeable future, he’d rather it was at least because something interesting was happening. 

Bucky, biting down hard enough on his lower lip to draw a little blood, grimaced as he heard the thin cot mattress twang gently as Steve prepared to lay over his girl. The other man had a routine, and apparently he liked to stick to it. First kiss her on the mouth. Then, touch her breast. Repeat for five minutes. Lay her down. Missionary for as long as it took. Quiet sigh, sleep. 

“For fuck’s sake, Steve-” He exploded, hauling the blanket off his head 

“Buck-” Steve’s answering cry was strangled in his throat as he scrambled to pull the blankets up and over him and Carter. The girl looked vaguely amused at the interruption, and that fit with what Bucky knew of the dame, but Steve was pinked up all over his face and right across the expanse of chest where the blanket was starting to slip. 

“I thought you were asleep.” Steve said, looking mortified and eyes flicking nervously between Carter, who he was clutching close to his chest in an attempt to preserve her dignity, and his best friend who stood angry in the small space between the two cots. 

“I’m fucking surprised you two weren’t, considering.” Bucky snapped, and he thought he saw a glimmer of a smile on the woman’s face before she carefully schooled it away. Steve looked both pained, and confused. 

“Buck,” Steve shook his head. “I don’t know what you-”

“Clearly there’s a helluva lot you don’t know, Rogers,” Bucky said hotly. “If you’re gonna be screwing around from now until you get to square up to Adolf Hitler for real, at least be creative about it.”

Steve’s jaw dropped open wide, and Bucky hadn’t thought it possible but maybe it was the serum enhancing his reactions again but the man went even redder than he had been already. “Just ‘cause you screwed every girl and then some in the whole of Brooklyn before you shipped out,” Steve hissed, getting out of the cot awkwardly with hands fumbling at his open fly. “Don’t mean you need to get up in my business, Barnes.”

“Buddy, believe me, I am only looking out for your best interests.” Bucky clapped a hand to Steve’s shoulder, and remembered at the last moment to adjust for the new height difference. “And it’s sure as hell my business when you’re keeping me awake being boring about it.”

“I ain’t being boring!” Steve yelped out, then caught himself and looked back at the girl sitting in his bed, his blankets curled up around her for modesty. “Am… Am I?” 

Peggy looked a little put on the spot, and from behind Steve, Bucky folded his arms and threw her a pointed look. She sighed, caught between a rock and a hard place. Steve’s face fell a little as he looked at her. 

“It’s perhaps a little…” She searched for a word that wouldn’t completely crush him. “Repetitive. Perhaps.” 

“Repetitive’s a fancy word for boring.” Bucky added from behind them, and Steve groaned, putting his head in his hands. Peggy stood up, letting the blankets fall away and leaving her in an unbuttoned shirt and a rumpled skirt, which she smoothed down from where it had been rucked up her thighs. 

“And I suppose you think you can teach him how not to be boring, do you?” She said crisply, studiously ignoring the fact that her brassiere was on full display and standing toe to toe with the dark haired man, who grinned down at her. 

“I know it, sweetheart.” Bucky said with a wink, casting his gaze down over her quickly before dragging his eyes back up to meet hers, which had a hint of a sparkle in them. 

“Steve?” Peggy said softly, eyes still on the man in front of her. The big blond looked across to her. “You told me once that you and James Barnes shared everything.”

“Peg?” Steve answered, a little uncertain but starting to catch some idea of what was going on between the other two. Bucky tore his gaze away from the woman in front of him, and looked over to his friend. 

“You trust me Stevie?” He asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it anyway. 

“Always.”

“You want me to show you how to treat a girl right?” Bucky cocked an eyebrow and Steve shook his head ruefully in response, a small smile starting to tug at the very corners of his mouth, as though he wanted to laugh but was willing it away as best he could. 

“Apparently I need it.” 

With that, Peggy was in front of him, kissing her way over his collarbone where his shirt was opened to her, soft little kisses that reached up and up until she was on tiptoes and kissing at the edge of his mouth. 

“An education is no bad thing, soldier,” She whispered to him, hands glancing across the planes of his stomach and tugging the last of his buttons so that his shirt fell open properly. “Everyone can stand to learn something.”

She gasped slightly as her dark curls were swept to one side, exposing her neck to a warm mouth that suckled and kissed along her shoulder to nip lightly at her earlobe. The heat of the man behind her as he pressed up against her was almost equal to Steve’s solid warmth in front of her. Peggy closed her eyes briefly, allowing herself to enjoy the sensation before responding. 

“Even you, James Barnes.” She said sharply, and he laughed. 

“We’ll see.” 

His fingers were as light as the tone of his voice, flippant as he answered her. They skirted down her sides, making her shiver at the ghost of his touch, and then lingered around the hem of her skirt. 

“Steve.” 

The blond looked up at the other man as he murmured his name, eyes meeting across the curve of her shoulder. 

“Gimme your hand.” 

Steve hesitated a bare second, then held out one large hand towards his friend. Bucky, taking it with his left, let his right dance teasingly across the hem of Peggy’s skirt before hitching it up slightly. Peggy let her head lay back on Barnes’ shoulder, and he dropped his head forward over hers. Keeping her skirt in place, Bucky threw Steve a lazy wink and guided his hand between Peggy’s thighs. 

Slowly, Bucky tripped Steve’s fingers across Carter’s underwear, sliding him slowly across her silk gusset. Steve’s breath hitched at the same time Carter’s did, and Bucky fought back a smile and a shake of his head. Punk never got his hands properly on his girl before. Figured. 

Bucky, nudging Steve’s fingers to one side, hooked one of his own along the edge of Carter’s underwear, and dragged it across, exposing her. Steve faltered slightly, and Bucky pressed forward with his right foot over Steve’s with purpose, trying to spur him back into action. 

“C’mere, idiot.” He breathed out, and pushed Steve’s fingers along where Carter was already slick for them. The woman moaned as Steve felt his way cautiously, and Bucky sucked on his lower lip as he joined the other man in slipping over her. Carter jerked a little as Bucky pressed one finger into her, and he got a glorious view of her heaving cleavage as he felt his way in. 

Concentrating, he pulled her skirt up high enough around her hips that it would stay in place whilst he worked, and grabbed at Steve’s free hand, bringing it to Carter’s breast. The other man obeyed willingly, and dropped his mouth to glance over the woman’s in a kiss too chaste for what they were currently engaged in doing to her. 

“Fucks’ sake, Rogers, kiss ‘er proper, or I’ll do it for you.” Bucky grumbled, crooking his fingers inside Carter and making her tremble against him. 

“You’re doin’ quite enough already.” Steve observed, but caught Peggy properly and slipped his tongue over hers and then inside her mouth, hand moving from her breast to cup at her jaw as she shook against him. Her hands fumbled at his waistband, slipping inside and grasping at where he was straining them, hot and hard. 

Steve moaned into her mouth and broke away panting. 

“Let the lady finish first, Steve.” Bucky grinned, guessing at what had sent Steve trembling himself. The other man couldn’t find a quick retort, too focused on controlling himself with Peggy’s hands firm around his cock and his own fingers pushing at Bucky’s where they were buried in her. 

“C’mere-” Bucky said again, and reached down to slide one of Steve’s fingers in along with his own. Peggy cried out at the feel of it, and Steve froze, worried. Bucky merely pumped his own fingers within her, waiting for his friend to catch on that she liked it. Peggy fixed Steve with a serious look, and slipped her thumb over the head of his cock. 

“Oh god, Pegs,” Steve mumbled. 

“Move your hand, Steve,” She whispered. “Like Barnes.” 

And then there were the two of them, thrusting into her, hot and wet and tight as she writhed between them and clutched at Steve’s shoulders. Bucky gripped firmly at her hip with his free hand, unashamedly grinding his own erection into her as he pressed up behind. 

Peggy came with her head lolling back on Bucky’s shoulder, their fingers jostling up within her and one leg having crept up and hooked around Steve’s, pulling him in ever closer. He was starting to jerk helplessly into her, almost overtaken by the feel of her slick over his hand. 

Bucky pulled out first, and brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them thoughtfully as Carter leaned against him, fighting for her breathing to return to normal. Steve, eyes wide as he watched Bucky, withdrew his own finger from Peggy and slowly copied the movement. 

“Taste alright, Stevie?” Bucky asked with a lascivious grin over Carter’s shoulder, brushing her curls out of the way again as he dropped a small kiss on her bare skin. Steve nodded, licking the last of Peggy off his finger. “Best drop to your knees then. Plenty more where that came from.”

“And you, Miss Carter.” He whispered into her ear. “On the bed.”

Peggy, knees a little boneless and head swimming pleasantly, sat down on the bed as she was directed. Barnes knelt in front of her, and she felt a frisson of excitement rush through her veins as his hands pushed her skirt up even higher, and drew her panties down her legs. She looked at him as his eyes flashed between her legs for a moment, then back up to her face with a short stopover around her breasts. 

He grinned again. 

“On your knees, doll.” 

Peggy frowned a little, but clambered onto her knees anyway. Bucky nestled behind her, and pulled Steve down with him, making the bed dip and protest at the weight it was being asked to endure. 

Steve choked a little at the sight of Peggy with her ass in the air, bare to them and waiting. Bucky shouldered him jovially, and nudged the woman’s legs further apart. He ran an experimental finger across her, and she shivered in response. Bucky smiled. 

“Watch this, pal.” He murmured, and then leaned forward to run his tongue across her. Peggy shuddered and let out a low moan, hands fisting in the crumpled bedclothes. Bucky set to work, twisting and teasing his way across her until she was begging him for more. Steve, nestled in next to Bucky, found his hand pulling out his cock, stroking in rhythm with each swipe of his best friend’s tongue, squeezing tight each time Peggy cried out. 

Bucky sat back on his heels, chasing the taste of Carter around his lips and looking down at where Steve was gripping himself. He raised an eyebrow. “You enjoying yourself there, Stevie?” The other man could do nothing but nod and keep stroking himself. 

“Why don’t you take over?” Bucky had barely finished asking before Steve had his mouth on her. He lacked Bucky’s finesse, but Peggy still shook as he lapped at her, one hand on her hip pulling her back onto his face, and the other still working his cock hard. 

For his part, Bucky fumbled finally at his own trousers, yanking them down enough to free his own cock. He groaned as he grasped himself, hot and ready for action he wasn’t sure he was going to get tonight. Closing his eyes, he entertained himself with the thought of plunging his way into Carter, bouncing her on his cock and making her scream for him. She was certainly responsive. 

His eyes opened as she came again, thrusting back against Steve’s face wantonly and moaning throatily into his pillow in an attempt to muffle it. Steve sat back on his knees, wiping at his mouth and looking absurdly pleased with himself. 

“What next?” He asked expectantly, looking to Bucky, who shrugged. 

“You know how to put your cock in her.” He said, with a lazy stroke on his own and a glance to where Carter glistened with spit and slick. Steve followed his gaze, then looked back at his friend, who was pulling at himself firmly still. Steve pinked, but set his shoulders square before he spoke, looking determined. 

“Reckon you oughta go first.” He said. “I mean, if that’s what Peggy wants.”

Carter sat up on her knees, hands undoing the last remaining button on her blouse and shrugging it off her shoulders as she gave them both a coy look. She ran a hand through her curls, shaking them out and giving a breathy laugh. 

“I think Sergeant Barnes may still have a trick or two up his sleeve.”

Bucky groaned, low in his throat, and shifted forward as Carter dropped once more to her knees. She pushed back against him, rubbing her slick against his cock and he thrust forward, slipping underneath her and folding his chest over her back like a dog. 

“Sure this is what you want?” He murmured, fingers finding their way from her hip to between her thighs, gripping at himself and teasing over her at the same time. 

“Just fuck me, Barnes.” Came the curt reply, and he laughed in her ear before kissing his way back down her spine, unfolding over her until he was kneeling upright, then plunged his way in with no further preamble. She hissed out a curse from between her teeth, but then jerked back against him hard. 

“God, you’re tight.” He grunted as he fucked into her, hands on her hips and guiding her onto his cock again and again. She moaned as he thrust particularly deep into her, feeling his cock jerk and twitch as he buried himself. 

Steve, watching with his mouth slightly open and his eyes a little glazed, pulled at his cock in time with Bucky’s thrusts and thought about how Peggy felt when he was in her, how she’d sounded when she pushed back against his face and came with a sob into his pillow. 

“Hey, Carter,” Bucky said breathlessly as he jackhammered into her, his left hand toying again between her legs and make her clench around him. “What about Stevie, eh?”

She spread her legs a little wider for him, rolling her hips in pleasure as he fingered her, and looked over to where Steve was watching them, tugging at himself desperately. 

“Steve,” Peggy managed, thrusting a hand towards the blond. “Come up here.” Steve scrambled to attention, moving where she directed him until he was kneeling in front of her. Carter pushed up onto her elbows and licked a slow stripe from the base of his cock to the slick shining tip of it. Steve cursed loudly, and she smiled before swallowing him down.

“Oh, oh god,” His eyes were round as saucers as she bobbed over him, moved in part by Bucky still thrusting into her. 

“Hope you’re not planning on hanging on, Stevie,” He grunted. “I’m so close.” 

Steve could only manage a vague nod in agreement, with Peggy’s tongue swirling over him and her hand joining her mouth to pull at him. He could feel a familiar tight sensation in his balls, a pooling of heat at the base of his stomach and, recognising it, pushed at her weakly. Carter swatted him away and carried on. 

“Peggy-” Steve’s voice was strangled as he emptied himself down her throat, and Bucky, hearing the telltale sign of an edge being reached, sighed and let himself follow, jerking and spluttering deep inside Carter. 

“Well,” Bucky said, pulling out with a groan and looking over at Steve, whose eyes were glazed and unfocused, Carter tugging her skirt back down and sitting upright between them. “I hope you two learned something.”

Carter glanced over at Steve, who managed a small dazed grin, then back to Barnes. 

“I think there are probably other lessons that can be taught, don’t you, Sergeant Barnes?”


End file.
